callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Their Own Accord
In this level the player controls Private James Ramirez, starting in a bunker underneath the National Mall. In this bunker, there are several weapons that can be picked up before walking outside, including a scoped M14 EBR, an M16A4, a Desert Eagle, and an AT4. As you come out, you see the damaged Washington Monument as the war rages into the capital city of Washington D.C. Sgt. Foley leads the player's team in a fight through the Department of Commerce (Herbert C. Hoover Building) where a SAM site must be disabled on a balcony before coming to the southwest corner of the fifth floor. The player provides fire support with a M82 with a Thermal Scope against Russians armed with Javelins. Once this is completed, the player defends the position from "foot mobiles" coming into the building; use Claymores to cover both entrances. Lastly, the player should pick up the Javelin and take out as many enemy vehicles as possible, buying the Washington Monument evac site valuable time to extract the wounded; however, one Mi-28 will take notice and attack the player's position. Overlord then informs the player to evacuate on the roof as they are in danger of being overrun by Russian forces. The player then links with the Navy SEALs on the roof to climb aboard a Black Hawk and mount on a minigun loaded with explosive ammo to neutralize more Russian infantry and vehicles at the World War II Memorial. Too many Russian forces pour in as Overlord tells all U.S. forces to evacuate the city. The chopper then takes a hit from enemy fire from Robert F. Kennedy Department of Justice Building, Sgt. Foley tells the pilot to bring it up and take out any SAM sites, should they go down. The player's chopper takes another hit and crashes. The player, Sgt. Foley, and Cpl. Dunn survive and are now making their last stand. Pvt. Wade hands the player an M4A1 with one full magazine, but gets shot in the head in the process. From where the player is trapped, they must fend off as many Russian infantry as possible with the remaining ammo. After using up the last magazine Sgt. Foley gives the player, a Havoc's searchlight light shines on the player, whiting out the screen. Intel Items 'Intel No 28 '(1/2 Intel) Just inside the building, at a short hallway, in an elevator with two dead soldiers (Facing West). 'Intel No 29 '(2/2 Intel) On the floor inside where an enemy was hiding behind a door and just before the Men restroom door. (near the SAM you plant C4 on.) Trivia *If you listen to some of the radio traffic when you are manning the minigun, the Washington evac site is relaying to Overlord that they have no more room for any more civilians, and also telling them that they will "have to leave some of these people behind." *There is a throwing knife on the table next to the AT4 rocket launcher in the bunker, although it can not be picked up by the player. *As your chopper takes the first hit, Sgt. Foley says there are SAM sites on the roof of the Dept. of Justice. Compare this level's map to a map of Washington D.C. in real life. There are supposedly no actual buildings to the north of the WWII Memorial, as the Dept. of Justice is within the city, but at a different location (although this game is set in the year 2016, when some new buildings could have been erected). *"Sua Sponte" ("Of Their Own Accord") is the regimental motto of the 75th Ranger Regiment. *When you are leaving the bunker Cpl. Dunn is sitting in front of what seems to be an interrogation room; if you look into the window you will see a chair and a dead Army Ranger, with blood across the walls. *The White House can be seen from the Department of Commerce, and its South Lawn appears intact, indicating the damage done to it (the South Lawn's craters and damage) was done as a result of the Nuclear Missile. *In the loading cutscene, it mentions "Prince George County." That is an actual location in Virginia that is part of the Greater Richmond Region, although there is a Prince George's County in Maryland. Prince George's County borders Washington D.C., hence the last two U.S. Army Ranger levels take place in the one in Virginia (noted by the level titles when the levels start, "Northeastern Virginia") and not Maryland. *The player cannot be harmed during your standoff in the crashed Black Hawk helicopter. Also if the player doesn't shoot a bullet, they will still reload when Foley gives them the magazine. The player cannot look all the way around either. *After you exit the bunker, you see a soldier get hit by a mortar and dying; this was seen in the Infamy trailer. At least one other soldier dies in the exact same way once you get out. *There is also a mounted Barrett .50cal on the roof, just like the mission "One Shot, One Kill" in Modern Warfare, however it uses thermal sights while it has full zoom. *Russian soldiers are seen using American-made FGM-148 Javelin missile launchers. This is inaccurate, as the USA has placed safety measures in the missiles programming to prevent them from ever being able to be used against US Forces. In reality, the missile's would fire, fly over their target, and then simply continue flying away, never actually engaging the target. However, it is entirely possible the Russians managed to remove this safeguard. *The bunker you exit is directly under the National Mall. How a bunker like that was built under one of the nation's most famous and heavily trafficked parks is unknown. However, there is a Washington D.C. Metro subway line that runs underneath the National Mall. It appears you start somewhere near where the Smithsonian Station is located in real life, and the bunker may actually be the station's utility tunnels. *It is possible to destroy the WWII Memorial while in the helicopter (There is a very slight possibility that this is an in-joke at Infinty Ward, as they are no longer making WW2 Call of Duty games). *Just when your chopper takes off, there is a Mi-28 about to shoot you. You cannot destroy it with your minigun because it is scripted to be destroyed when a Ranger fires a Stinger missile into it. *When the first Little Bird is destroyed by a SAM, you can see a SEAL team member still caught in its skids, before the chopper crashes into the ground. *Your chopper will always crash, even if you manage to destroy all the SAM sites. *The sound of the Emergency Broadcast System (EBS) is actually the sound of the Emergency Alert System (EAS), the current national warning system for the U.S. It was put into place in 1997, superceding the EBS. The longer tones are the header for the message and the shorter is the end of message trailer. Normally a voiceover would be reading off the text that appears onscreen between the two tones if it were a real emergency. *When you begin clearing the building in the beginning of the mission, as you go upstairs to the balconies, you will see the Capitol Building in the distance (which has part of its Rotunda destroyed) and Corporal Dunn will whisper, "That's the frickin' Capitol Building, man." *At the part mentioned above (where Dunn mentions the Capitol Building), if you look down, you can see an endless convoy of Humvees and Bradleys moving on the street below. If you get to the right angle, you can see the names of the soldiers in the Humvees through the top hatch. *In the same part, 3 Russian Mi-28s fly past. If you picked up one of the AT-4s available earlier in the level, it can be used to shoot the Russian choppers down, though there is no reward for this, no NPCs will comment, and it does not affect the rest of the level in any way. *The part where you neutralize Russian infantry at the World War II Memorial was seen in the launch trailer. *Although the player links up with Navy SEALs on top of the building, no sailor appears with a US Navy rate or rank. *The Washington Monument and Capitol Building are both damaged in a similar way to their counterparts in the post-apocalyptic role-playing game Fallout 3. ''In addition, the National Mall is full of trenches just like in ''Fallout 3. *Foley can be seen using the Javelin after he says, "Use some of this ordnance to take out the enemy vehicles!" As can Dunn. If you manage to save one of the other US soldiers long enough, he may pick up a Stinger. * In the first room you can see Macey and Keating both on a computer. Macey may appear white or black and will be a Sergeant. Keating will still be a Corporal. These are the soldiers playing basketball in S.S.D.D. * You can use the M82 to shoot down enemy helicopters, however the distance and the speed of the helicopters make this very hard to do. *When the player enters the building, you can see an elevator door opening and closing on an American soldier's dead body. *At the evac site none of the American vehicles seem to be doing anything even though they look perfectly fit to fight. *The partially damaged Washington Monument appears to have exposed steel reinforcing girders; however, the real monument is made entirely of stone with no steel reinforcement. If the monument sustained the amount of damage depicted in the game, it would most certainly collapse. Notwithstanding this, however, it is possible that the exposed steel structure is just the internal staircase. *It is unknown why the two SEALs on the roof didn't get on your Blackhawk, as all US forces were ordered to evacuate. *BCT-One, the unit that the player rescues in Team Player, reappears in this level. *The Navy SEAls can be seen rappelling onto the Department of Commerce in the beginning of the mission and oddly appear with Army ranks. * At the beginning, when you approach Corporal Dunn, another Ranger will hand him his Thermal Scoped SCAR-H. When Dunn catches it, he loads it like it was an M4A1, pulling the charging handle at the back when actually the SCAR does not have a charging handle at the back. * It is unknown how Ramirez had his hands injured in the crash but his squad mates were unharmed. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2